After All That
by WhittyWereWolf
Summary: Jack and Sally have been married for 2 years, but when Sally is pregnant will it push HalloweenTown's royal couple over the edge? I'm new so please give me a chance. I also suck at summaries. Please Read And Review! COMPLETED!
1. They Find Out

1

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own the Nightmare Before Christmas, Oh wait, Tim Burton does, damn.

PLEASE REVIEW !!!! All who do get a cookie !

NOTICE: _Jack and Sally have been happily married for two years, then Sally finds out she is pregnant. They go to doctor Finkelstien to make sure._

"But, will Sally get hurt?" Jack asked.

"There are some risk factors, yes. The worst case scenario is Sally dies, but it's a very still a slim chance that will happen." Dr. Finklestien replied. Jack looked over at Sally and saw a bewildered look on her face. Finally he said, "Sally?"

She looked up and said, "Jack I have to." in an unusually firm voice. Jack stared and said, "Okay then." He tried smiling at her, but she could tell it was shaky. She said. "I'll be fine, Jack, and it is for our baby, you know."He whispered "I know" She looked over at the doctor and said "We'll do it." Dr. Finklestien replied, "Splendid! We'll have to wait until a little farther in the pregnancy to do it, so the baby will be strong enough to live through the shock. I'll need a bit of DNA from both of you to check for hereditary diseases and the such." Sally asked, "What should we use for DNA?" "Oh, anything will do, some hair, a fingernail, a bit of skin..." Jack started to open his mouth to speak then Dr. Finklestien said, "Or a bit of bone for you Jack." Jack looked relieved. The doctor then said, "I'll give you two a couple of minutes of privacy." and left the room. Jack immediately turned to Sally "Are you sure? This sounds dangerous." He had a worried look on his face, and Sally laughed "This coming from the King of Thrills himself?" "Sally, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine Jack, I've lived through more before." Then she added, " Jack, abortion is simply not an option, and if we put it up for adoption everyone would know who's child it was, are there any other options?"

"No, its not that, I, I don't want you to get hurt. You heard the doctor, you could DIE Sally!!" Then he pause, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Sally scooted closer to him, "Jack you won't lose me, besides, its not for me, its for the baby."

Then she looked into his eyes, "You do want to be a father, don't you Jack?"

He looked straight at her and said, "Of course I do." she smiled as he chipped off a bit of bone from his right wrist. She then snipped off a lock of hair. Suddenly Dr. Finklestien came into the room. "All done then, you two?" "Yes." they replied at the same time. "Can you explain this to us one last time?" Sally inquired. "All right, if I must. Well, since you, Sally are half dead, and Jack is half dead, and half+half make a whole, your child is technically dead. **However, **the soul is alive and ready to live inside the body. All we have to do is use the 6,000 volts to wake up that body and you two will have a healthy whatever-it-is. Of course, the baby will be inside Sally, so she will have to receive the shock too. We can give you some sleeping gas to numb the pain Sally. If all goes well, Sally will be fine and your baby will be healthy." "And if all doesn't go well?" Jack asked. "Sally will be dead and we will lose the baby." he paused, "but the chance of that happening is very slim."Then finally both men looked at Sally, who hadn't said a word. Her lip was trembling, and she said, "When can we do it?" There was a single tear in her eye.

**CHAPTER 2** **The Mayor's Visit**

"Well, we can technically wake it anytime, but I suggest we wait a couple weeks to be fully prepared. How about you come here once a week for 3 weeks to do a small checkup?" "Okay." said Sally. Jack took her hand and they left the lab, silent until they were in a the deserted alley. "Sally, I want you to know I support you, and I am glad we're finally having a child. Nervous, but glad." "Me too, but unlike you I'm terrified. What I'm a horrible mother, what if I screw it up, what if.." "Sally, I think you'll be a great mother." Jack said reasuredly. " I wish I was so sure." Sally replied, "But it means a lot that you think that Jack." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. By now, they had reached Skellington Castle, where Jack and Sally lived (No pun intended). Jack unlocked the gate, held it open for Sally, then they went through the doors, and as soon as they got inside, Sally said, "Jack, we're going to need a nursery!" She yelped, as started making plans in her head. "We should probabley have it near our room, Don't you think Jack?" He agreed. Suddenly, Jack remembered he had a Halloween Planning meeting he was supposed to go to, If he didn't show...a bloodcurdling scream came for the front door. "Oh, that's the door, I'll get it." Sally said. "Uh wait no, you should be resting, yeah resting!" Jack said. "Don't be silly Jack. Just sit your tall self into that chair." Jack did so obeidiantly, but cringed his face knowing as soon as Sally opened that door..."Bloody Hell Jack!! Where **have** you been?! Oh, sorry Mrs. Skellington, Where's Jack?" Sally said, "right in here I believe.""Ah, Jack old boy, why are you not at the meeting?" Jack saw the mayor's smiling face but knew the Mayor was furious. "Um, I better get going then." He walked over to Sally and said "I have to go, take it easy okay?" He gave her a quick kiss and headed out the door with the mayor literally at his heels. "Don't forget our date tonight, Jack Skellington!" Jack smiled back, she knew he could be forgetful, "Wouldn't miss it for the world !"

Sally then closed the door. 'Poor Jack,' Sally thought, 'having to spend all those hours with that odd head rotating Mayor.' 'I really ought to get him something nice for our aniversery tonight. I sure hope he doesn't forget, or he'll really be in trouble.' Sally had a tradition, each aniversery she would look through the scrapbook she had made of her and Jack. Jack didn't know about it, she hid it every year, just for their aniversery. She started flipping through the pages. There was a picture of them at their wedding; Jack had actually worn a tux, and she was wearing a spidery, long wedding dress. The next page featured pictures of them at their honeymoon. They had gone to all of the worlds, but of course they spent the most time in Christmas Town. Jack had a ball scaring all the little elves. She laughed quietly to herself, he definately loved that place. Sally had to talk him out of another Christmas ordeal. She flipped the page. Next there were pictures of when they came back to Halloween town. The mayor was drunk silly. Then it showed,(badly taken) pictures of them as newlyweds. And when Sally had cleaned the entire castle, Jack said he still didn't know where all of his things were. When Jack+Sally went to their first Halloween ball together as a couple. 'Sigh, Jack looked so handsome that night.' Sally thought. He had even surprised her by buying her a new dress. She thought ' he still looks handsome, even if he is a bit rach and forgetful sometimes.' Sally couldn't help it, it seemed whatever Jack did she always forgave him. They had, had only one major fight since they had been married. Jack had been putting in 7 to 8 hours a day to Halloween planning. Sally asked him to take a night off to go to a movie he had promised to take her to. Jack snapped (he had only been getting 2 hours of sleep for 2 months) he said "What, do you think I'm made of time Sally, huh?" It was stupid really, but Sally had ran off crying and locking herself in their bedroom. Jack felt horrible. Within an hour, after he had taken a walk ( his way of cooling off) he knocked on her door and apologized again and again. She had forgiven him, and he went back to being his same old self. He took her to the movie the next day and had told the mayor off about needing his own time. Sally really hated that Mayor, always dragging off Jack, but she could do nothing about it. There were a couple more pages she looked at, then put it back in the bottom of the floorboard. Next, it was her turn to decide where they went for their aniversary. They switched every year, and since Jack had picked for their first aniversary, it was her turn for their second. She was pretty sure of where they were going. She had picked Valentine Town as the place. The most romantic place in existence. She could hardly wait for Jack to come home so they could go out to dinner, then pack. Tomorrow they would leave for Valentine Town. She just couldn't wait for Jack to come home.

Sigh, Jack was not listening to the mayor. The mayor was suggesting they hang organs from the ceiling, "Sure, whatever" Jack said. His thoughts were on Sally. He better not forget, or Sally would have his head, literally. He knew how important their aniversary was. 'I wonder where Sally will be taking me tomorrow? I'm sure it's perfect, knowing Sally. I really ought to get her something nice. She has been cooped up in the castle for far too long.' And though Jack would never tell her this: he was grateful that she was the patient, understanding wife she was. Most women would be spitting angry when he showed up 3 hours late to dinner because a meeting ran long, or if he tried all of his scares and tricks on her to see if they were scary. Sally would forgive him if he was late, or if he scared her. That didn't mean that she didn't ever get angry. 'Oh boy, when she gets angry, which is rare, I swear she could spit fireballs out of her eyes.' Jack thought. but mostly she would just get sad, or cry, and that was ten times worse than any of her anger. Jack just couldn't see her cry, it tore him apart. But she would always forgive him perfectly. 'Then again, Sally does everything perfectly, and she is so beautiful.' "Jack, are you even listening!" "Oh, right, go on Mayor." as the mayor began droning on Jack began thinking about his soon to come child. ' I wonder how it will look, like me or like Sally? I hope it's a girl. A little baby girl to call my own. But what if Sally doesn't live through the operation?' Jack couldn't bear to think of this. It was unspeakably terrifying, and not in the good way.


	2. Getting Ready

2

I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I had a huge speech I had to write and perform. It took forever. Any way, here's the second chapter.

* * *

"I have to be there for Sally!!!" Jack accidently exclaimed. "

Jack, who are you talking to?" the Mayor asked.

"Oh, um daydreaming. Go on."

" Jack, the meeting is over."

"Really? Bye then.

Jack was runnig to get home to Sally. People didn't even try to chat with him on the street, everyone knew it was their aniversary. "Go get 'er Jack!" a werewolf called from a window. "Thanks Harry!" Jack politely called back. He was running as fast as he could to get home. He burst through the door and yelled, "Saalllyy, I'm home!" he knew it pissed her off when he did that but it would be funny to see her face. He found Sally in the living room, sitting in a chair reading a book. Jack knew this was an oppurtune moment. He snuck up behind her, as quiet as possible, then roared in her ear. She must have jumped two feet in the air! "Jack! What the hell!" "Did I scare you?" Jack asked. "No, I screamed just for fun, of course you scared me!" Sally replied sarchastically. "Okay, okay. Calm down. No need to bite my head off. Are you ready to go to dinner?" said Jack. "No, look at me. My hair's a mess and my dress is all dirty." "You look fine to me." "Well, other people are more picky about what I look like than you, Jack. I better get ready. You could clean yourself up a bit too." "Yes Mother." Jack replied. Sally playfully hit him on the shoulder. "If you do, I'll tell you where we're going tomorrow." Jack said "Okay!" and hurried up the stairs. Sally followed after him. She headed straight to the closet. Jack's closet was on the other side of the room. "Jack, maybe you should wear something different tonight?" then she opened his closet. There was a pair of pajamas, his wedding tux, and a row of black pinstripe suits. "Jack, do you wear the same thing everyday?" "A black suit can do anything. A wedding, funeral, business meeting, anything." Sally sighed. Jack could be such a bonehead sometimes. "Whatever, just look nice okay?" "Got it." Sally turned her attention to waht she would be wearing. She didn't have that many options either. In the end she decided on a nice looking black dress. She did her hair and went downstairs to see Jack. "Now are you ready?" Jack whined. "Yes, you know the deal, I chose the place for the vacation, so you choose the resteraunt." "All right, but it's a surprise." Sally groaned.


	3. Dinner and Doubts

3

Okay, I finally sat down and planned out the entire story, so updates should be a lot faster. I know the last chapter was kinda boring, but please keep reading cause it's gonna get better. I thought of a great ending and you have to keep reading to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Sally, or the Nightmare Before Christmas. I do own the french waiter. Lucky me.

* * *

They got out of the house and Jack led the way to Le Rot, the best and most expensive resteraunt in town. Jack opened the door and said, "Ladies first." "Oh, why thank you." It was an act they had performed many times. Back at home they were not as gentlemany and ladylike. There was no one but them in Le Rot. " I booked the whole resteraunt, just for us." said Jack. the lighting was low, there were candles lit all around, and there was soft, pretty music playing. Jack always had been a romantic man. A zombie waiter came out. "Are you ready to place your orderz?" he had an attrocious franch accent. They sat down at a table in the center of the room. "I'll have the snails a'plenty platter." said Jack. "I'll have the small roast vulture." said Sally. "Right away!" said the waiter. "Snails again Jack? Don't you remember what happened last year?" "Hey, that snail was asking for it, and that courpse's head was a bit crooked anyway. I figure I did him a favor by removing it." they both laughed. "I look nice, so do i get to know where we are going tomorrow?" Typical Jack, he never could wait. " I suppose you've earned it." "Well?" "I was thinking we could go to Valentine's Town." Sally looked expectantly to see Jack's reaction. To her relief, he was smiling. "Sounds splendid." Sally smiled. then Jack thought of something. "Have you been wondering about the baby?" "Well, actually I..." but then the waiter returned with their food. 

"Ah, zee snail platter for Jaque, and zee vulture for zee lovely Sally." Sally blushed, and Jack looked pissed. the waiter continued to stare at Sally. "May I have some salt with this?" Jack asked quickly, anything to stop the waiter from looking at Sally. It was making him anxious. "Oh, yeah, I'll be right out with zat." the waiter left. "Jack, what has gotten into you?!" Sally whispered loudly. Jack seethed to himself. but just as the waiter returned with some salt, Jack leaned over and gave Sally a long kiss. Sally was making some small protesting noises, but Jack kept kissing her until the waiter left.

"Jack!" Sally exclaimed as soon as the waiter left, "did you just kiss me because of that stupid waiter?" "Yes" he mumbled. He never could lie to Sally. Sally's face reddened with anger. "What the hell Jack! He didn't do anything! Are you going to be like that with any guy who looks at me?!" Jack lowered his head. "I can't help it Sally. I just don't like it when other guys look at you." Sally snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'll try to mind my manners. Can you really blame me? You look so beautiful it makes me jealous." He knew that Sally loved when he complimented her. He gave her one of his famous Skellington grins. "Please?" she looked up and said "Okay, but only because it's our aniversary. Mind your manners Jack." They began eating. Well, Sally did, because Jack looked down and discovered his snails were scooting on the floor."Be right back!" said Jack. "No Jack!" but it was too late. Jack was crawling on the floor to collect his snails. Sally hing her head to stop from laughing. The seven foot five inches Pumpkin King was crawling on the floor to collect snails. It looked hilarious. "Damn it, get the hell over here!" Jack yelled at a surprisingly fast snail that kept gitting away at him. Finally he took his knife and got the snail (he is the King of Halloween). "Got 'em!" He walked back to their table, proudly carrying his snails. "Slippery little devils they is." He looked over and saw Sally laughing "The great and terrifying Pumpkin King crawling on the floor for snails!" she finally struggled out between laughs. "Well, when you put it that way." Jack's white face was now a deep red from embaressment."Anyway," said Jack, waving a hand, "have you been thinking about the baby?" "I hope it looks like you, you're so handsome Jack." said Sally. "Really? I had hoped it looked like you. Do you think it will be a boy or girl?" Jack asked. Sally sighed. "I dunno. This all seems so complicated." Jack took her hand. "We'll get through this."they finished their dinners. Jack paid, while giving the waiter a mean look, (and when Jack Skellington gives you a mean look it's enough to make you jump out of your skin). They headed to Spiral End (the swirly hill in the movie). They went there every year, it was their special place. They stood on top of the hill and kissed for a while, then headed home. "Well, I guess we better get packing." Jack said as they went up the stairs to their room. jack reached and dragged out the dusty suitcases from the top of the bookcase(which was 10 feet tall). They both began packing their bags. Clothes, soap, all sorts of items. By the time they were both done, it was near midnight. "Better hit the hay." Jack said tiredly. "Hmm, yeah." Sally was asleep on her feet already. It had been an eventful day. They both climbed into bed. "Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Jack said menacingly with his terrifying Halloween face. Sally did have to admit that if she didn't know Jack, he would not be a person she would like to meet in a dark alley. Jack could be terrifying, he had to be, it was his job. One thing Sally didn't like was that Jack was always trying new scares and thrills on her. It was a part of being the Pumpkin Queen she supposed. But she wouldn't give up being with jack for the world. "Goodnight Jack." But she got only a snore in reply. Rolling her eyes, she went to sleep.

Unknown to Sally, Jack was dreaming of his soon to become family. There was just so much to do before the baby came. They would need a nursery, clothes, hmmm what else? Jck really didn't know much about this whole baby business. I mean, sure he knew how to make a baby. Yes, he laughed to himself, I definately know how to make a baby. But I know nothing about how to take care of one, or what ir will look like, or if it will be a boy or girl, or if Sally will be okay. He felt as clueless as when he stumbled into Christmas Town. I hope we can do this. I've heard about pregnant women, the mood swings and all that. Jack began to wonder how Sally was taking all this. After all, she was the one who was pregnant, and she was the one who would have to go throught the operation, and the one who may die. He sat up in bed and looked at her. She looked so beautiful lying there in the moonlight. He then went off to sleep.

What am I going to do? Sally thought to herself as she lay in her bed. Even though she **knew** Jack was completely supporting, she felt alone in this. After all, Jack was not the one with his life on the line. She had been trying to be brave for Jack, but really she was more terrifyed than when Jakc pulled his scariest tricks. And that was pretty damn scary. she shuddered. And what would Jack do if she lost the baby? She knew Jack had always wanted kids. And Jack did seem like he could handle kids. What if he divorced her because he was so dissapointed? Sally was freaking out, and all because of that one night. Still, it was one great night. With that thought, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Oh my God that was a long chapter. I hope all you guys are enjoying this, because I suck at typing so it takes a long time to update. Please, Please review!!!!! I can't make it better if you don't review.


	4. ValentineTown

4

Like I said, I've been kinda busy, but I finally know how I'm going to write it, so I should be able to get chapters out sooner. I may quit though if I don't get some reviews. jk, though I really would like some more reviews people. Thanks to BarrelsNo.1Fan for reviewing. You kept me going. Let's see some more reviews people!

* * *

In the morning, Jack woke first, putting on his pinstripe suit, then double-checking his suitcase. As he was busy doning that, Sally awoke and changed into her clothes. "Ready to go Jack?" Jack spun around, he hadn't noticed she had woken up, "Oh, Sally! It's you! I thought you were aburgler or something!" Sally laughed.  
Yes. I'm ready to go are you?" Jack asked. "Yes, let's get going then." Jack lifted both the suitcases as Sally led the way. They walked into the woods and finally found the infamous grove of trees. They found the door with a heart and arrows on it and stepped inside. They were immdeiatly surrounded by little flying people. "Hey, pissoff!" Jack shouted as he flicked one off his shoulder. "I think they're cute." Sally said. In the background Jack was scaring 10 of the little guys off with a horrifying face. "Yeah, adorable." he said. "Well, we're staying at the Heart Hotel, and we have to check in so we can drop off our bags." "That sounds good, these are heavy. What did you pack anyway?" "Not all of us wear the same thing everyday, Jack." "Ha ha ha, lets just hurry. I don't get very many vacations and I want to take advantage of every minute." they began to walk through the town. Ther was pink, red and white everywhere. Hearts and flowers adorned everything. Finally they arrived at their hotel. "I thought we were never going to get here!" Jack exclaimed, setting the bags down. "Honestly Jack, how heavy can they be?" She tried to lift one of the suitcases and her arm seam split, the limb falling to the floor. "I'll get it." Jack said; bending down to pick up the fallen limb. "Still think they're not heavy?" He asked as Sally was sewing her arm back on. "All right! i sure hope you aren't like this the entire vacation." She stood up, now with all limbs attached. They entered the hotel, and went up to the reception counter.

"Let me guess, you're that couple from HalloweenTown aren't you?" "What was your first clue." Jack muttered. "Yes that's us." Sally stepped in before Jack got angry. Last time Jack got angry he busted a chair over an elf's head because the elf made a crack about Jack's suit. "You're in the Love Suite on the top floor. It appears you have the entire floor to yourselves." Jack smirked at this, and was about to say something really dirty before Sally kicked him. "Have a nice stay!" the cupid called as they entered the elevator. "You got us the entire floor?" Jack said as the elevator door closed." I have my ways." Sally replied. She gave him a sly smile, which he then returned. Bing! went the elevator and they stepped out. They found their room nad entered.

It definately was a suite. There was afull sized bathroom, kitchen, and a living room with a TV and a selection of romantic movies beside it. the bedroom was huge, with a walk in closet, candles scattered everywhere, and a huge stereo system. there was even a jacuzzi room connected! "Nice." Jack said. "how did you get this Sally?" "Don't worry about it." Sally replied. They both began exploring the room. Jack was ecstatic when he discovered that the faucets flowed champagne and wine, and there were stacks of wine glasses beside it. Sally giggled when she saw Jack had discovered the faucet. "I knew you'd like that." He finally noticed his wife. "I like this more." He said as he kissed Sally.


	5. DNA and being Drunk

1

Sorry, been busy. Anyway, **please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!** The chapters are going to get a lot more interesting coming up, I promise. But I may not write them if some people don't give me some reviews. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Back in HalloweenTown, Dr.Finklestein was examining the DNA samples from Jack and Sally. Not only was he curious as to any diseases the child may get, but he wanted to find out what the child would look like, and it's personality. "Hmmm... no major diseases." he wrote it down. "Now to the important stuff." It took him all night, but he was finally able to narrow it down to a rough idea of what it would be like. "My, this will be interesting." he said to himself.

The Pumpkin King was giggling. He was drunk out of his mind. "Well, I suppose that's what I get for drinking 12 glasses of wine." he looked over at the other side of the bed (where he and Sally had been for a while, if you get my drift). and saw Sally giggling as well. She'd only had 5 glasses of champagne. Sally never could drink as much. "If someone saw us now..." she said. Sally blushed. Jack smirked. Jack looked at the clock. They had checked in at 10:30, it was now 3:00. "What time is it?" Sally asked. "3 o'clock." "That long!" "Yeah." Jack rubbed his eyes. "I think that was a memmorable first day."Sally rolled over so her face was turned towards Jack. "Maybe tomorrow we'll make it out of the hotel room." Jack laughed. "You don't think me drinking hurt the baby, do you?" Jack pondered this for a moment. "The doc said it was dead, so I don't think you really can hurt it." "What should we name it?" There was silence in the room. "I think Jake if it's a boy and Samantha if it's a girl." said Sally. "What about Jill and Sam?" said Jack. "This would be a whole lot easier if we knew if it was a boy or girl." said Sally. "We could call the doctor and see if he knows yet." "Alright." Jack began dialling the Finklestien number on the phone next to the bed. Bring Bring..."Hello, who's there?!" an irritated voice snapped. "Hullo doc, me and(hiccup) Sally were wonderin' if ya knew if the baby is a boy or girl?" "Good God Jack! how drunk are you?! I can practically smell the alchohol on your breath! Where are you calling from anyway?!" Jack shook his head to clear it up a bit. "Well (hiccup) I may have had a little bit a wine." "Where are you Jack?!" "Uh," he thought for a moment "Valentine's Town I think." "Don't drink and dial Jack." he heard a click on the other end. "Mmmm, what did he say, boy or girl?" Sally asked. "Actually, he asked if I was drunk and where I was, when I told him he hung up." "Odd." Sally said. "I suppose we can always figure that out later." Jack laid back down. Sally moved up to him so that her head was on Jack's chest. "This is all so hard. I always thought children were supposed to be easy to get. But it seems nothing's ever easy for us." Sally said. "But, if you remember right, even with the doctor locking you up, and the Mayor keeping me busy with King duties, we somehow managed to fall in love with each other, and get married. Now look at us, we're about to have a child!" He paused. "I think that after all that and we're still together, we can do anything." Jack finished, and looked down at his wife. "I think that was a great speech for both of us being drunk out of our minds." Sally said. "Well, maybe I should start holding town meetings when I'm drunk. May be a bit more interesting." Sally and Jack laughed.

* * *

I wanted to end on a funny note. I hope there's still someone out there reading this. Any way, I'm begging you to review!!! Please!!!


	6. Halloween Homecoming

6

Sorry, been busy. Anyway, **please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!** The chapters are going to get a lot more interesting coming up, I promise. But I may not write them if some people don't give me some reviews. Seriously, I'm getting old here.Anyway, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Their vacation seemed to go by in a flash. They visited all the sites of course. They went through the tunnel of love, and they bought souveneers. There was lots and lots of kissing, but the five days seemed to be gone in the blink of an eye. Before they knew it, the couple was stepping out of the door and back in HalloweenTown. It seemed the rest of the town thought it lasted a long time. Everyone in town was in the square when the couple showed up. they all cheered, and Jack and Sally acted like the were happy to be back, even though they wished they could have stayed longer. Finally, they reached Skellington Manor and walked through the door. Jack dropped the bags and suddenly swooped Sally up bridal style and carried her upstairs. "Jaaack!" Sally fake protested. "I figure you shouldn't stress yourself." Jack said with a mischievious grin on his face. "Really Jack, I can walk." Jack shook his head. "Oh no. You're carrying some really delicate cargo." "That didn't seem to matter on our vacation, now did it?" Jack blushed, a funny sight since he is a skeleton. Suddenly, Jack remembered something, "Sally, isn't your appointment with Dr. Finklestien today?" "By god, you're right!" this was an odd occurance, usually Jack was the one who forgot meetings and appointments, and Sally was the one who had to remind him. "Well that's just great. We're going to be late and I just carried you up all those stairs." Jack said. They both laughed. "We better get going then."Sally said. They headed back downstairs to the front door. 

They walked to the doctor's house through the town square, which was of course a mistake because everyone wanted to talk to the recently returned couple. They said hello and chatted with everyone on the street. Even to the young witch who always showed a bit too much skin around Jack. As they walked they stood together side by side with Jack's arm looped around Sally's waist. Jack probabley still didn't know how good that made her feel. Finally they arived at the castle. Jack knocked on the door, and Igor answered it. Igor then led them to the lab, and told the doctor they had arrived.

"Jack m'boy! Glad to see you two back. A little late for your appointment I see." the doctor greeted them. "Was that you who called me a couple days ago?" Dr. Finklestein asked.

"Well, I had a little too much to drink." Jack said, looking down at his feet.

"Well, yes, shall we begin the check up?"

"Okay." Sally said.

* * *

Sorry, tired and a bit high on cough medicine. As always, please review people. It takes about 5 seconds. And it makes the chapters come out quicker. 


	7. Seeing Double

7

I'm sorry, Algebra homework sucks. I need to bring up my grade though, it's not bad but my parents think it is. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Oh, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend Andie. I kept making her read this over and over again, and she still puts up with my obsession. This one's for you.

* * *

The doctor led them to an examining table. "Please lay on this." he gestured to Sally, "There's a gown on the chair there. I need some coffee." he wheeled out of the room. Jack shot a nervous look at Sally. Sally proceeded to change into the patient gown. "I hope the baby is okay." said Sally. "Me too. I wonder if the doctor is going to do one of those super hear thingies." "Do you mean an ultrasound?" "That's what it's called!" the doctor entered, a mug of thick, brownish liquid in his hands.

"Alright Sally, you lay down, Jack get out of the way." Jack made a face and sat down int the chair. He then scooted it closer and held Sally's hand. "Let's just check how our unborn friend is doing." said Dr.Finklestien. He hooked a monitor to a small tool. "You can see what's going on on the monitor." he explained. He then flipped a switch on the tool and began to move it around on Sally's stomach. Sally squeezed Jack's hand. Finally an image showed up on the screen. It was fuzzy, but you could make out a humanoid figure. "So, that's it." the doctor said. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?" asked Jack. "Both." replied the doctor. "WHAT!!!!!" Jack yelled, jumping up from his seat. "No no no. If I move this a little to the left you can see it's twins. There's a boy and a girl. Both."

"Twins..." Sally fainted. Jack stared open mouthed at the screen.

"Well, that could have gone better." Dr.Finklestien said.

* * *

DUN DUN DUH!!!! Short chapter, but the next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Also, contact me. I'd love to hear from other TNBC obsessors. 


	8. No Way

8

Ok, sorry. I really don't have an excuse. I was busy. Anyway, thanks to Sasha H. for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

When Sally finally came to, she was on the table with Jack hovering over her. "Oh, Jack, I had a horrible dream. the doctor told us I had twins. Scary huh?" 

"That wasn't a dream, Sally." Jack said. Sally had a small, nervous laugh. "Jack, there's no way it could be twins. I can hardly handle one, definately not two."

"I'm afraid he's right Sally. You are carrying twins. A boy and a girl." the doctor said. "No I'm not." Sally said, she refused to believe this.

"Sally," Jack looked into her eyes. "Look at me, it's okay, we can do this." "Are the babies okay?" asked Sally.

the doctor piped up, "You have two healthy babies Sally."

"Did you hear that? They're both fine." Jack said, trying desparetly to calm Sally down. "I'd like to go home now." Sally said. This was a bit too much for her.

"Well, that's something we have to talk about. You know how we said three weeks until the operation? Well, we need to get those babies out as soon as possible. They're in a very delicate balance right now, and anything could tip the scales. I think Sally may have to stay here." the doctor replied. "But, I want to go home." Sally said. "I think it would be best for the babies and for you if you stayed here, Sally." "But, what about Jack?" said Sally, looking up at her husband. She squeezed his hand. "I'll stay here with you Sally. And if the mayor says anything about it I'll tell him off." Jack said. "Great! I'll get Igor to prepare the guest room." Jack looked down at Sally and saw the saddest and most confused face he had ever seen.

* * *

Okay, I wish I had ended it better, but here it is. The next chapter is going to be really climatic. It will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!! It takes 5 seconds and I work for reviews. 


	9. Sally Spills

1

Hey people, thanks for the reviews. And they say repetition doesn't work. Anyway, I forgot to do my disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Sally, or the Nightmare Before Christmas. I am not Tim Burton.

Happy now all you lawyers?

Here's the next chapter.

* * *

After Jack had ran home and gotten some clothes for them, the doctor finally left the couple alone. Sally still hadn't spoken a word, and Jack had tried everything to get her to talk. "Please, please talk to me Sally!" Jack said as he was on his knees. Sally was sitting in a chair. She just stared through him. "It's not bad Sally, just... unexpected. We can handle this." he looked at her again. "We'll be okay." That got Sally to talk. 

"Jack, I'm **not **okay. I havent't been **okay** since this whole thing started. I don't think I'll be **okay** when that crazy doctor shocks me with 6,000 volts. I don't think I'll be **okay** when I'm stuck with two children while you're off being the Pumpkin King. I don't think it's **okay **when all of a sudden I'm in a worse mess than I ever was before. **I am not okay**!!!" Sally finished, her eyes full of tears. "Nothings okay Jack." she said these last words so softly Jack had to strain his ears to hear them.

"Sally I... I had no idea that you felt this way." Jack was genuinly shocked. Sally had never acted like this before. It was entirely new territory, and Jack had no idea how to approach it. "I'm, I'm so sorry. I feel horrible." Jack wiped a tear from her face. Then he held her, rocking Sally gently in the chair. "Shhhush, it's all right." he kept repeating until she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that. It was hard to write. I just thought that Sally was due for a breakdown, and this seemed to be a very traumatic time for her and Jack. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	10. Sally meets Jack

1

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Sally, or the Nightmare Before Christmas. I am not Tim Burton.

Alright, I'm going to try and have a long chapter. I'll try anyway. Here it is.

* * *

Sally dreamt of when she first met Jack. It was one of her happiest memories.

Dr. Finklestien was sick with a bad cold so he sent Sally to do some errands for him. To most people this would sound like an ordinary task, but when you're stuck in a stuffy old castle 24/7, it was an extra special treat. He gave her a list of things to get and addresses of the shops. It was a long list.

"Be back before sundown or no dinner!" the doctor had yelled at her.

Sally set off, but it didn't take long for her to become utterly and hopelessly lost. She sat on a street corner, head in her hands, hoping a bus would come by so she could get home. The doctor would probabley not let her eat for a week. She was so miserable.

Just then, she saw a pair of black shoes in front of her. She looked up and saw the Pumpkin King! "There, there." he said, taking her hand and helping her up. "What seems to be the problem?"

Sally looked around, to be sure he was addressing her. "Yes, I'm talking to you!" Jack said, with a small laugh. "Oh, I'm lost I need to get to these places, but somehow I ended up here." Sally handed Jack the list.

"Hmm, all of these places are on the other side of town, would you like me to take you there?"

Someone was asking her opinion? "That would be very helpful." she said. Jack stuck out his arm and looked at her expectantly. She stared at it, wondering what to do.

"Oh, you loop your arm through it, like this." He grabbed her arm and gently looped it through her's in noble fashion. "There we go, better?" he asked her. Jack sompletely enchanted her. He was so caring and nice and the perfect gentleman. There were so many things about him she loved. She immediatly had a crush on him. He led her straight to the shops, all the way talking to her as an equal being. He didn't make fun of her or talk down to her like the doctor. She just enjoyed being around him. Sally also enjoyed the extreme looks of jealousy radiating from the single women of HalloweenTown. Everyone liked Jack.

He made sure Sally got everything and even took the time to escort her home. He took her inside and chatted with the doctor. But all Sally heard and saw was Jack. He gave her a strange look when she sat there staring at him as he was talking. "Sally, pay attention! I'm so sorry Jack, the good for nothing wretch often stares into space."

"No no doctor. Everyone's good for something." Jack replied.

"Jack, you ought to get that hole in your suit repaired." the doctor said, to change the subject.

"Bother, I can't sew to save my life, do you know anyone who can doctor?" Sally saw this as a golden oppurtunity.

"I can sew." she piped up. "Really? Marvelous! HalloweenTown has needed a seamstress for ages, and I could use a good tailor myself." Jack said excitedly. "Would you be able to fix this for me Sally?" Could she? Sally would give her left arm to! "of course." Jack's face exploded into a grin. "You really are full of surprises." he said.

"Shouldn't you be going?" the doctor said quickly, to get Jack out of the house. Sally looked a bit too admiring and Jack a bit too interested for his taste. "I suppose you're right doctor." Jack stood from the couch and walked to the door. Sally followed. "Until we meet again, dear Sally." he said, kissing her hand. He took a bow, and closed the door behind him. "Nice boy, that Jack." the doctor said. "Anyway, don't just stand there, get working on the dishes!" She had watched Jack leave through the window in the kitchen. And she just knew she had to see him again.


	11. The Morning After

11

Hey people. That last chapter was longer huh? PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Here's the next installment.

* * *

Jack woke first in the morning. It hit him like a blow from a sledge hammer all of the events of last night. Those things Sally had said. He looked down and saw Sally still curled in his arms. There were tear stains running down her face. Jack ran his long, bony finger over her face, lifted some hair and pushed it back behind her ear. He kissed her forehead. "If only I'd known what you'd been feeling." he whispered. His face grew sad. "I must be the worst person in the world. I'm so sorry Sally. I know I have to be gone all the time, and how much you have to take because of me. But I love you Sally. I don't say it often enough. You deserve so much more. You're perfect." Jack finished.

Sally's eyes fluttered, then opened. "I'm not that great. I'm just a stitched up rag doll. I don't deserve anything." Sally said sadly.

"You're so much more than that. You're worth so much more." Jack said. Sally's body felt small and frail in his arms. Jack was very worried about her.

"I'm sorry about the things I said last night. I was just...upset." Sally said.

"You have every right to be. It was a nasty surprise." Jack said sympathetically. Jack was talking softly and gently, to calm Sally down.

"It was no reason to act like that." said Sally. "It's alright." said Jack softly. Sally buried her head in Jack's chest. "Do you want me to stay here all day?" asked Jack. Sally nodded her head. "Okay."

* * *

Yeah, it was shorter. Tomorrow will be an eventful day for Jack and Sally. What will happen? Only I know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll post as soon as I can if I get even just one more review.


	12. Soup and Surprises

1

A longer chapter today!!! Thanks to all who review! The rest of you are just lazy, just kidding! Thanks to all readers. Here's Chapter 12.

* * *

So there they stayed until about two, when the doctor burst in. "Oh, am I interupting something?" Sally somehow produced a laugh.

"No, no. I'm getting kind of hungry. Let's have some lunch." said Sally. Jack shot her a confused look.

"Uh, sure. Lunch."

"Sally, I'm sure you know where the kitchen is. Have whatever you want." the doctor wheeled out of the room.

"What's with the change of mood?" Jack asked as soon as the doctor was out of earshot.

"I couldn't let him see me cry." said Sally. "Come on, the kitchen's this way." she led him up a flight of stairs, then through a couple of corridoors. Finally they reached the kitchen, with dining room adjoined. Jack looked around bewildered. He was a guy, he had no idea how to cook. "Don't worry, I'll cook Jack." Sally said when she noticied the confused look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to?" asked Jack. But it was a pointless question. Sally loved to cook, and she was already getting ingredients down from the cupboard. Jack smiled, walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She smiled and looked at him.

"And what culinary sensation are you creating today?" he asked. "I was thinking of some soup." "You're not going to put deadly nightshade in this are you?" he asked. "No, I'm fresh out." Jack was relieved to see Sally like normal. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Good to have you back." "Jack, I can't cook with you holding on to me the whole time. Go and sit in that chair."

H went and sat down, though the chairs were very, very short. His knees bumped the table. He heard scrapes, bumps,and thuds coming from the kitchen. Finally, Sally burst out carrying twon steaming bowls of soup. "Smells good." Jack said. "How's it taste?" Sally asked expectantly. Jakc slurped a spoonful. "mmm, delicous. What kind of soup is this?" "Just something I threw together." Jack knew Sally was being modest, the soup was delicous.

Then Jack heard a loud SLURP sound. He looked over and saw Sally wolfing down her bowl of soup. This was not like Sally. He gave her a bewildered look. When she noticed he was staring at her, she said, "What? I'm hungry." "Eating for two?" Jack asked in a mocking tone. "Ha ha, very funny."Sally said. "I think we should go with your idea for the names. Jake and Samantha Skellington."Jack said out of the blue.

"I wonder what they'll be like?" Sally asked out loud. "I'll bet our daughter will be just as beautiful as you." Jack said. "I hope our son is as handsome as you." Sally said.

"It's kind of exciting, isn't it?" Jack said. "Yeah, it seems like we never know what's going to happen next." said Sally.

"Jake and Samantha Skellington, good names." Jack said to break the silence.

The doctor wheeled in. "You two having lunch? Better be something healthy for you Sally." said Dr. Finklestien. Jack had noticed how Sally's stomach had been swelling the past few weeks. "It is." Sally said, still shoveling soup into her mouth. "Hey, slow down!" Jack said.

"What time is it doctor?" Sally asked. "Ah, 5:00." The doctor said, looking at his watch.

"The Mayor!!" Jack yelled and jumped up. "I was going to plan the haunted house today!! He's going to kill me! I've got to get going!! I'm so late! I..." he saw Sally with a dissapointed look on her face. He had promised to spend the day with her. "I...can let the Mayor chill for a day." A smile broke out on Sally's face, and Jack couldn't truthfully say he was dying to go to the meeting. She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Gah! All this lovey-dovey is sickening! Hopefully this will all go down when those babies arrive. Not that I don't like having you two here, but I prefer silence to you two staring at each other all day!" Jack snorted. Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I was wondering when you two would like the operation done? We could do it anytime, and time is of the esscense right now. We could do it tomorrow if you like." Sally and Jack looked at each other."I think tomorrow will be good." said Sally finally. "Splendid! You will have to rest up of course, Sally. I'll go prepare the labratory immiediatly." he hastily wheeled off.

"Tomorrow?" Jack questioned. "Why wait?" said Sally. Jack shrugged his shoulders. He held her hand. "As long as it's what you want." he said. "What I want is for this all to be over." Sally said. "I'll take off all day tomorrow for it." said Jack, smiling reasuredly. " Jack, I'm really tired. And I should rest up for that." she paused. "I think I'll go to bed." she left, leaving Jack sitting there at the table, with only his memories.

* * *

Yes! That's a long chapter! Next chapter I think will be some flashbacks in Jack's life. Can't be sure yet. Again, for 10 seconds of your time you could REVIEW and make me extremely happy! Please?


	13. Jack meets Sally

1

Thank you ScarUnfortunate and misa1, you both rock for reviewing. You two kept me going. Well, this is a flashback/memories chapter, since I would be the kind to write like that. I hope everbody enjoys it and PLEASE REVIEWS!!!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Jack, Sally, or the Nightmare Before Christmas. I am not Tim Burton.

* * *

Jack began thinking. He often did, when he was bored. His thoughts finally led to when he first laid eyes on his beautiful wife Sally. It was one of those memories that made him smile just thinking about it.

He had been walking around town, just to make an appearance and chat with the citizens. He'd been in a bad, falling down type neighborhood when her heard sobs. Jack's nature caused him to not like sobs unless he had caused them. He looked over and saw a beautiful creature crumpled on the curb.

He walked up to her and held out his hand. "There there, what seems to be the problem.?" he hated to see creature's cry, unless it was caused by fear of him. She looked around, as if he couldn't possibly be talking to her. "Yes, I'm talking to you!" he couldn't help but supress a small laugh. "Oh, I'm lost. I need to find these places, but somehow I ended up here." She handed him a list. She was not anywhere near any of these shops, but he was too polite to say that. "Would you like me to take you there?" he asked. Sally looked a bit startled, like this was something new. Jack held out his arm to walk her. Sally stared at it as if she had no idea what to do. "Oh, you loop your arm through it, like this." he gently moved her arm to the correct position. "There we go, better?" he said gently. He didn't want any more sobs.

Along the way, Jack learned her name, where she lived, and then he asked her why he hadn't seen her before around town. Sally go really nervous and tense all of a sudden, and mumbled something about the doctor kept her busy. Jack saw right through that, but he didn't want to touch a sensitive subject.

Jack felt himself falling for her. She was quiet, and thankful, and just a nice person all around. She was definately not like the rest of the single women of HalloweenTown, who all crowded around him and who interests were definately less than innocent. He led her to all the shops, and escorted her home. When he took her home, he had to make small talk with the doctor for a while, and felt a little self conscious when he caught Sally staring at him. The doc told her to pay attention and said she was a good for nothing wretch. Jack did not believe this for a second.

"No no doctor. Everyone's good for something." he said.

"Jack, you ought to get that hole in your suit repaired." the doc said quickly.

Jack looked down and saw that indeed, he had a bit of a gaping hole in the side of his suit. Curses. he thought. "Bother, I can't sew to save my life. do you know anyone who can doctor?" Suddenly Sally spoke up. "I can sew." she said. Jack was overjoyed.

"Really? Marvelous! HalloweenTown has been needing a seamstress for ages, and I could use a good tailor myself." It was true, he had plenty of suits that needed mending. "Would you be able to fix this Sally?" he asked. "of course." she said confidently. He couldn't help but grin. "You really are full of surprises." he said admiringly. Then the doctor began shuffling him out. But Jack was a dramatic person, and he wanted Sally to remember him right. "Until we meet again, dear Sally." he said, and kissed her hand. She had blushed and turned a deep red. Jack thought it made him sound mysterious and interesting. He bowed, and closed the door. He could have sworn he saw a face watching him from a high window, but it must have just been his mind playing tricks on him.

* * *

Well, now you've seen both their sides of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	14. How Sally Escaped

14

Been busy. Thank you to Fellow dork, you rock and I'm flattered. Now that we've been through that flashback, here's the next chapter.

* * *

'I really wanted to impress her.' thought Jack. "Now look at us. Married for two years, about to have twins. Best two years of my life." he said to himself. But it hadn't been easy. The doctor had been...reluctant, to let Sally go.

One night, Jack and Sally had been out late, and Sally was late to get home. Usually Sally left Jack at the door, but he had followed her in this time. The doctor started yelling at Sally the moment she stepped through the door. Sally just stood there and took it, but Jack had never been as patient and calm as her.

"You have no right to talk to her like that!!" he had yelled. "You stay out of this Jack, it doesn't concern you!" the doctor shot back. Jack had been outraged at this.

"Sally doesn't have to take this and she doesn't have to deal with you!!" he screamed. "Well it just so happens I own her and she happens to live here!!" the doctor screamed right back. Both men looked at Sally, who until up until then had remained silent and looking at her feet.

"Sally can live with me." Jack said, mostly to Sally. "Are you mad?! Of course she can't, why..."

"I think I'd like that." Sally said softly.

"What?!" the doctor yelled.

"I'd like to live with Jack." Sally said, louder and firmer this time. Dr.Finklestien's mouth was gaping.

"Well, it's settled then, lets go get your things." Jack said, exploding with joy that Sally actually wanted to live with him. He always thought if you were going to do something, you ought to do it now.

They headed up to Sally's room (a cell more like) and gathered her few possesions. "But, Sally can't leave, who will make my dinner, and scrub the floors, and..." the doctor started. Jack whirled around.

"Sally is an independent being. She does not owe you a life of servitude. If you ever try to bring Sally back here I will personally hunt you down, do you understand doctor?" Jack said in a dangerous voice. The doctor shut up.

Jack and Sally went back downstairs, then headed out the front door. Sally did not say a word until Jack had closed the heavy door behind them and they were alone on the front porch. Suddenly, she threw her arms around him and said, "Jack! Thank you for saving me! You have no idea how horrible it was living there!" Jack smiled. "As long as I'm here, you'll never have to go back." he kissed her.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jack looked at the clock. It was now 11. "I'd better go to sleep." Jack mumbled to himself. He eventually found his way back to the makeshift bedroom he and Sally were staying in. He saw sally already asleep on the small bed. Jack remembered that while he had gotten clothes, he had not gotten pajamas. Jack slipped off his shoes, and climbed into bed with her. They slept all through the night.

* * *

I always wondered how Sally escaped from the doctor, so I decided I'd tell it in a chapter. I hope anyone who's still reading this enjoyed that. Tommorrow will be an important day for the Pumpkin King and Queen. As always, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	15. Everything Goes Black

15

Why hello again all my wonderful readers. This fanfic is nearing its end. Thanks to all of the magnificent people who actually do read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Sally, or the Nightmare Before Christmas. I am not Tim Burton

* * *

When Jack awoke the next morning, he saw Sally sitting in the chair, nervously pulling at her arm stitching, then sewing her arm back on. Jack walked up behind her. He smiled. He held her hands to stop Sally from taking her stitching back out. Sally looked up and smiled back at him. But Jack could tell she was nervous. He kissed her gently on her forehead.

As usual, Dr. Finklestien burst in at the wrong moment. "Morning! Did we all sleep well? Good. The lab is prepared and waiting. Shall we begin?" Sally bit her lip as Jack helped her up from the chair. "Lets." said Jack. the doctor wheeled them to the lab. Jack and Sally followed.

"Can you explain this to us again?" Sally asked, desparetely trying to stall.

"All right, if I must. It will be a lengthy process. First we will put Sally out with some sleeping gas. She shouldn't feel a thing. Meanwhile, I will turn on the generator. Sally will be hooked up to the generator with these wires." he held up some wires with suction cups on the ends. "The 6,000 volts should wake those babies up. It may take a while, it may be fast, I'm not entirely sure. The wires will also be hooked up to the monitor. It will tell us when the babies are alive. When they are we'll shut off the generator. The rest will proceed like a normal delivery. Now can we **please** start?" the doctor said.

Sally squeezed Jack's hand. "Okay." She said.

When Sally had changed into a patient gown, the doctor came back in, obviously wanting to hurry. "Okay, lay on the operating table." he instructed Sally. She looked at Jack. He nodded. "Now, this won't hurt a bit." was the last thing she heard before the sleeping gas kicked in, and Sally began drifting off. Everything turned black.

* * *

How will the operation go? Will Sally live through such a traumatic experiance? R**eview** and you'll find out soon. Don't and well, who knows when my next update will be. 


	16. The Operation

16

Well, today's a big day for Jack and Sally. Thanks to SugarySnicket and Fellowdork(again, cause your review was so good). You guys rock. I won't keep you waiting, here's the next chapter.

* * *

"You're sure this won't hurt her?" Jack asked. 

"Almost 80 percent sure." the doctor replied as he was fastening the wires to Sally's chest and arms.

"And the uh, babies will be okay?" "We'll see." siad the doctor, as he was hooking the wires to the generator. "What does that mean?" asked Jack. The doctor glared at him. "Look Jack, I'm not entirely sure of anything right now. This is not exactly an every day operation. Now I'm betting that Sally needs support right now, not questions." the doc said firmly. That made Jack feel guilty. He looked over at Sally, she looked so frail lying on that table, hooked up to all those wires. He walked over to her, and took her hand. Jack knew she couldn't hear him, but her talked to her anyway.

"We're ready to start." said Dr.Finklestien. "You may want to back up." he flipped on his goggles. He handed Jack a pair too. "I uh, don't have eyes." "Oh, right, I forgot. Well, you still need to back up behind this line." he pointed at a line on the floor. Jack walked, reluctantly, past the line. the doctor flipped a switch. the labratory burst into light, it was so bright Jack had to squint his eye sockets to see. His sockets finally focused and what he saw horrified him. Sally was thrashing on the table, and you could see volts passing through her. Jack cried out, she looked like she was in so much pain! he couldn't possibly believe she was asleep. "Stop! Stop the machine! You're hurting her!" he vried out, pleading the doctor to stop. "Stop it Jack! She's fine." the doctor replied. Jack looked back at Sally. That thrashing was definately not fine. "Almost enough power." the doctor said. He pushed up a lever. Sally's thrashings became more violent. Jack couldn't look anymore, it looked like the doctor was **killing** Sally! Finally it stopped.

Jack slowly opened his eyes. Sally had stopped thrashing about on the table, and instead was still. 'Too still' thought Jack. "Is she okay?" asked Jack. The doctor looked worried. "Is she okay?!" exclaimed Jack. The doctor hung his head. Jack ran over to Sally. He grabbed her hand. "Please wake up." he said gently. "I'm so sorry Jack." said the doctor, a tear in his eye. "Come on Sally, pull through." he said.

* * *

DUN DUN DUH!!! Will Sally live? What happened to the twins? When will people start reviewing? Who knows! 


	17. After All That

17

This is it. The last chapter. (sobbing in the background) I must say that I am sad to see this fanfic end. This is how it all goes down.

* * *

A moan came from Sally. her eyes fluttered open. "Sally!!!" Jack exclaimed, "You're allright!!!! By God, you're okay!!!" He danced a little jig around the room. "I knew she'd be fine." the doctor said proudly. 

"Let go off my hand or my arm is going to come off Jack." said Sally. "Oh, sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy and relieved!" said Jack. "I can tell." said Sally. She was still a little groggy.

"Did you feel anything?" the doctor asked. Jack stopped dancing and listened, he wanted to know too.

"I was weird. It was like I was floating, I saw the entire scene from above, and then when the shocks stopped, I went back into my body. I'm still a little woozy." Sally said. "Are the babies okay?" she asked.

The doctor looked at the monitor. "By God, they are! Your son and daughter must be tough as nails!"

Jack smiled his famous Skellington grin at her. "You did great." he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Well, that's all well and good, but these babies still need to be born eh?" the doctor said.

Sally fell back on the table, remembering her job was not yet done.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Jack said. "Can't we do that tomorrow?" Sally asked.

"No no , they need to be out today."said the doctor. "Okay." Sally replied, a gleam in her eye.

Two hours, tons of work, and a broken hand later, the doctor presented Jack and Sally with two healthy babies. Sally had now been relocated to the makeshift bedroom. Jack's hand was broken because Sally had been holding it during the delivery. Sally lay back in the bed from exhaustion. Dr. Finklestien laid the twins in her arms. He stepped back, looking proud and said, "I'll leave you two alone." He wheeled out of the room, a smile on his face.

"You did great Sally." Jack said to her. She feebly lifted her head, her face glistened with sweat."Look, the boy looks like you." she said softly. "He sure does."

Sally had never seen more beautiful sights in all her life. Her two babies. The boy was indeed a skeleton like Jack. The girl was a rag doll like Sally, thin stitches covering her light skin. "Look, she'll have red hair like you." said Jack. It was true, red fuzz was already on the litttle head oof her daughter.

"So, we're staying with the names like before?" asked Jack. "Yes, Jake and Samantha." "We ought to name them properly then." said Jack.

He laid a bony finger on the girl. "You shall be known as Samantha." he said. Then he turned to his son. "And you shall be known as Jake." Sally smiled. The girl was asleep, but little Jake was looking around, a puzzled expression on his bony face. 'Typical Jack.' thought Sally. Samantha woke up, her large eyes blinking and looking around at her surroundings. And, gazing at the faces of her new family, Sally knew that after all that, they were going to be okay.

* * *

There you have it then. I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm starting on a sequel, but it's still in the thought processes. If you have any ideas, please contact me. Also, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! It seems pointless to me to read all this and not press a button and say what you think. 


End file.
